A place to call home
by RamenKage9
Summary: What if after the battle in the valley in the end the kyubbi confronted Naruto about the realities of being a host. What if Naruto reflected on his reason to be Hokage, should he really strive to protect the people who see him as nothing more than a monster. Or should he seek a new dream to create a home where different isn't bad. Watch as Naruto's legend grows to those of before


Drip… Drip… Drip…

Was all Naruto heard, the world around him was dark and cold. No sound other than the dripping noise. He slowly opened his eyes trying to figure out where he was. As he stood he notice that he was ankle deep in water and above him were large pipes that he could've sword glowed either blue or red and even one that glowed yellow for a bit, whatever that was it just confused him. Am I in a well or some thing, Said a very weaken Naruto; He scratched the back of his head as if trying to remember something. The last thing I remember, it him in a flash…_** Chidori! **_And it went blank.

Naruto's eyes grew wide as he remembered Sauske his so called teammate and best friend really tried to kill him didn't he. The blond Haired Jinchūriki eyes dulled as he remembered Sauske telling him how their bonds were officially broken Naruto remembered the pain of betrayal but most of all he remembered seeing Sauske's eyes they showed no remorse only hate and emptiness. Naruto laughed bitterly, I should've known that this would happen Said Naruto; No one has ever cared for me why was I stupid enough to think id finally found a person who understood me

. **You can stop your tea party now princess, its embarrassing enough that you lost to a Damn Uchiha tch of all the people in the world you had to looses against them didn't you,** Recognizing the voice Naruto's eyes narrow, I really don't need your input right now you stupid fox, Said Naruto obviously annoyed by the Kyubbies comment.

**Whatever stop getting your panties in a bunch your so called friend has betrayal in his blood if it wasn't now sooner or later he would of betrayed you, after all he's part of that cursed clan,** The Kubbi spoke with so much Venom that it made Naruto recoil, Naruto then spoke with a bit of apprehension What do you mean cursed clan?

The Kyubbis large eyes Narrowed at Naruto, **boy you are to naive for this world honestly, What makes you think I should answer questions form the likes of you Matter of fact aren't you suppose to ask why your hear instead of the out side world?** Naruto eyes went wide as he scratched the back of his head, Crap I totally forgot to ask how I get out of here, in fact why am I here, Naruto said.

The Kyubbi snorted, **you're here because you were knocked out by that pitifully Uchiha runt, as we speak my chakra is healing up your pitfall body. That boy caused a large amount of damage with that technique the Cyclopes taught him, **

That last bit burned at Naruto, Yeah kakashi-sensei did teach teme that move hell he taught him almost every thing said Naruto sadly. Sensing Naruto's growing sadness over not being taught as much as Sauske the Kyubbi smiled almost bitterly, **Tch he would do that seeing as if he Taught you as much as the Uchiha you'd be stronger than most chunin and more difficult to control. **

Hearing that Naruto froze, what do you mean harder to control, why would any one want to try to control me said Naruto almost afraid to hear the answer.

"**Don't be stupid boy think for a bit, Remember every enemy you've face since you started your ninja career, with the exception of Mizuki each time you've resorted to use my chakra don't you find it a bit odd that your teacher didn't think to teach a bit more to broaden your arsenal. That he simply thought that your solid clones were enough? Of course not, he knows that if you are taught more if you grow more as a shinobi with out the help of my chakra, you can become a threat to the leaf".**

Naruto processed what the kyubi told him and tried to refute it but he couldn't, Why hasn't Kakashi- Sensei taught me more jutsu or even pointed me in the direction to lean new techniques. He's only taught me tree climbing and even then maybe I only leaned because Sauske happen to be there. Does kakashi really perceive me as a threat asked Naruto to himself obviously shaken from the chilling revelation. Hell if Kakashi see's me as a threat how about the brass of the leaf do they see me the same as Kakashi as some sort of pet that needs to be restrain by some leash? Naruto voice shook with rage, haven't I've done enough to prove that I'm not a threat to the leaf haven t I proved my self loyal to the leaf, I've protected the village from Garra, I've convince Ba-chan to become hokage saving her life in the process. If that's not enough I've helped bring in new trade from countries all over the place like Cha no Kuni, Haru/Yuki no kuni, tuski no kuni to name a few haven't I've done enough damn it! Naruto's voice shook the walls of the "well" he and the Kyubii were.

** "As long as you have me inside you will always be treated the same, just as we biju are enslaved to you jinchūriki you are and will always be enslaved by your villages, only seen as a weapon of mass destruction nothing more nothing less". ** Naruto wanted nothing more than to kick and scream refusing what the kyubii said but it was too much fact. Sometimes the truth really hurt and this truth was too much to handle it really was something that rocked Naruto's perspective of every thing. Naruto thought that the leaf was a shining beacon of the shinobi world that even though they didn't trust him or saw him as a threat one day they'd change. Unfortunately the kyubbi raised really good points and had facts to prove them, but I need to see the whole truth if what the Kyubbi was saying was true then the leaf had to have some documentation, I've sneaked into the hidden archives before and I know I can do it again, thought Naruto.

Naruto was just about to ask the Kyubbi something but suddenly the "well" he was in started fading away. "What the hell is happening oh kami am I dying no I don't want to die I haven't even kissed a girl yet or even had a girlfriend, Please kami let me live"; begged a panicking Naruto," **shut up flesh bag your waking up"; **screamed the kyubii his eyes were twitching annoyed of Naruto's idiotic behavior. Oh I am, thank kami I thought that I was going to die phew, well then of to do what I have to do haha sorry about that Kyubbi I'll speak to you later.** "Tch as if I want to speak to your dumb ass", **Naruto's eyes twitched as he prepared to cuss out the Kyubbi, "**before you start screaming and destroy my ears with your girlish voice, I give you this small piece of advice, don't be so quick to trust anyone not me not anyone around you only trust the ones who sewer their loyalty to you".** The Kyubbi finished cryptically as he closed his eyes and returned to his slumber. Naruto's world suddenly went white.

Beep…Beep…. Beep, were the first sounds Naruto heard the steady rhythm that he knew to well as he opened his eyes and stare at the white ceiling. He knew exactly where he was. He turned to his head side to side to observe the room, the room was a usual patient room with white walls and tile floors there were two small chairs around what seemed a small round coffee table. Next him was a small table that housed a blue vase with a white Lilly flower leaning on the vase their was small card that read get well soon. Naruto sighed as he tried to pull him self-up; a flash of pain crossed his chest as he grunted rather loudly. Soon the door flung open as a rather anguished Tsunade rushed inside. Tsunade hugged Naruto fiercely, as tears were brimming down on her cheeks and spoke; "Naruto thank Kami your awake I almost thought I lost you", Naruto shocked by the display of affection just took it all in he'd never been hugged like that before in fact he had never thought he'd see someone cry for his well being. Snapping out of his daze state he simply smiled a bit and hugged Tsunade back. Letting go each other Tsunade suddenly became serious, "Naruto I'm afraid to inform you that you've been out for almost 2 weeks the damage done to you buy Uchiha Sauske was severe according to Kakashi's report when he found you at the valley of the end you had 6 broken ribs a shattered sternum a fractured arm and a broken jaw. Not only that you had severe muscle and nerve damage across your arms and chest. You also lost about 2 pints of blood. Not a lot of people had your b blood type and those that did, well they weren't willing to donate any to you". Seeing Naruto eyes dull after she said that, Tsunade smiled a bit, "Cheer up you and I share the same blood type so your okay". Once again it was Naruto's turn to look at Tsunade, surprise written on his face. "Why would you do that, I mean I'm not someone that people would like to help you could've just given me a blood pill or whatever" said Naruto in a small voice. Tsunade looked at Naruto with a sad smile, Naruto I'm not most people plus I cant and wont sit back and not help you when your down okay so don't get down about it okay. Naruto simply smiled, ''Hey baa-chan you if I was so injured how come I feel fine with the exception of my chest everything feels fine you said I had nerve damage in my arms but I could feel them working just fine''; he said while flexing his arms. ''Well I assume it's the kyubii that must've heightened the healing process for you nerves and muscles located in your arms''; spoke Tsunade. Naruto looked on in slight comprehension _hey if the kyubbi healed a me when Teme pile-drived my neck against the ground during our fight surely he'd heal nerve damage_ thought Naruto satisfied with the theory he'd come up with

Naruto your friends are fine they came back pretty beat up but they survived their mission I'll let them know your fine ok? Spoke Tsunade gently while simultaneously writing down on what it seem some sort of chart on her hands and walked out before Naruto could say anything. Naruto looked outside the window of his room only the ekg machine making him company and began to ponder on what the Kyubbi spoke to him while in his coma. _What if they are simply trying to keep as their weapon is it right of me to trust them? I trusted Jiji When he told me he didn't know why the villagers hated me, and he knew all along. He did nothing to stop it either, he just told me forgive and strive to protect those who hurt me. He told me to strive to become Hokage, but should I strive to lead a village that has hated me? Should I strive to protect those who hurt me in the pass and take pleaser in seeing me in pain? Should I continue to be limited in how my power grows, to only be known as the jinchūriki of the kyubbi? I don't want that, I want to help people, to protect the weak and make them strong. I want to make sure that id anything in my power so nobody grows up alone or hatred. I want to create a home for those like me who crave a place to call their own. A place, which they aren't scorn, hated, or look down on, a place they can call with pride and joy home._That's my dream thought Naruto with a smile. I know this dream cant happen in the leaf, that's for damn sure this place would crush them just like it has tried to with me. Kami would you hear me I sound way up my ass right know I'm starting to sound as broody as Sauske._ Whatever lets stop thinking so negatively, before anything I have to find out every thing the leaf brass has on me, and what their plans with me. Sigh I think I have to get into the Hokage tower._ Naruto's train of thought ended when the strangest thing happen he literally felt Ero-sennin approaching his window. At first he thought he was imaging things but, as luck would have the super perverted toad summoner plopped him self on Naruto's window. Scratching his head a bit at the sudden experience Naruto put on a face f irritation as he listen to Jariya do he's ridicules monologue.

So gaki you feeling better, I heard that Uchiha punk did quite the number on you. Naruto staried up at jariya surprised that he was serious. Then it happen yet again Naruto began to feel The supper perverts distress was that his chakra it was all over the place almost in a panic, the sudden rush of information and raw emotion made Naruto a bit light headed. Jeez Ero-sennin calm down your like way too panicked right know I'm perfectly fine, Ba-chan said I was good to go. Naruto regained his head when he felt that Jariya's chakra finally calmed down. Sighing in relief and overall grateful that his precious godson was just fine Jariya relaxed a bit on the window frame. Hey kid I want to take you away for 3 years for training so you can have enough strength to at least take down one of those no good Akatski scumbags. With me as your teacher you'll be as strong as no time he said with his best impression of Guy's good guy pose.

I rather not Ero-Sennin I'm sorry but I want to be in control of my training methods. Its not you, I just want to make sure my power isn't attached to any strings. I can't allow my strength to be limited to one simple all-powerful trump card. Ero-sennin I want to become a ninja first Jinchūriki second, I can't allow anyone but myself determine how or if I should grow as a shinobi. So I'm sorry I won't be able to go with you on that trip, and besides even if I don't get strong enough as you think I will if I join you and the enemy catches me its not like anyone would care; spoke Naruto with a bitter smile. Jariya who look sad at what Naruto said open his mouth to speak when suddenly Naruto burst into smoke. The sudden surprise launched him into action as he flew out the window in search of Naruto. He flew through rooftops and light posts running full speed to Naruto's favorite destinations. Desperately searching he couldn't fine Naruto in the boy's apartment favorite restaurant and apparently his friends don't know where he is.

Giving up in frustration he summons a toad and instructs him to sense for Naruto only to hear the news that would forever haunt him for the remainder of his life, the small blue and green toad looked up sadly and spoke; Sadly Jariya-sama, Naruto-sama is not in the leaf village in fact he's nowhere near the 4 miles I sensed outside of the leaf I'm afraid Naruto-Sama has defected from the village.

Hey they're Readers of it is I the great and salty with a dash of miso, Ramenkage9. I would love to get feedback for my work; I know it's not the best of works out there. In all honesty it might be a bit cliché, but hey I'm a first time writer on the site I would appreciate if you guys are as honest as possible. Flamers do what you have to do just let me know what I can improve after you finish using any colorful insults. To all the others who aren't flamers please let me know how you felt about my piece, Ill try to update at least once a week every Monday.

-RamenKage9


End file.
